Gas turbine engines of modern aircraft require a constant supply of oil to mechanical components such as, but not limited to, bearings to ensure proper operation of the engine. The oil can be used as a lubricant or a coolant for such components. Typical lubrication systems have a separate and redundant back-up or auxiliary system to guaranty a supply of oil to the critical engine components at all times. Such auxiliary lubrication systems are typically operating constantly while the engine is active, which may reduce the performance of the engine during normal operations. Additionally, such auxiliary lubrication systems may require separate pumps and conduits to supply the engine components with the necessary oil. Other auxiliary lubrication systems may not run constantly, but require a processor which can determine that the auxiliary lubrication system is needed and provide for actuation of same. While effective, all such systems add cost to the overall engine, require maintenance, and contribute to the weight of the associated aircraft.
Therefore, it can be seen that a need exists for an auxiliary lubrication system which operates only when needed yet does not require a processor. Additionally, minimizing extra components to create such an auxiliary lubrication system for an aircraft is also needed, as space, weight, and maintenance are important on any aircraft.